Die Ticki-Krankheit und der schreckliche Zwilling
by Lalill
Summary: Luna hat plötzlich ganz merkwürdige Symptome, die sie durch die Ticki-Krankheit erklärt. Völlig klar, dass der Junge in dessen Gegenwart diese Symptome auftreten, ebenfalls von der Krankheit befallen sein muss! Doch Hermine und Ginny scheinen das etwas anders zu sehen ... Luna/ OC - Romanze/ ein bisschen Humor/ Oneshot - post-war (letztes Schuljahr der Beteiligten)


_Projekt:_ _HP-Weihnachtswichteln 2014_ _von Vermis auf !_

 _Meine Vorgaben:_  
 _\- Oneshot mit mindestens 1500 Wörtern_  
 _\- Max. P12 und keine Erotik_  
 _\- Romanze mit dem Pairing Luna/ OC (der OC sollte von mir kommen =D )_

 **Disclaimer:**  
Ich erkläre, dass ich nicht Urheber oder Eigentümer der Marke / des Produktes "Harry Potter" bin und dass die Handlung in meiner Veröffentlichung fiktiv ist. Die vorkommenden Orte und Charaktere, sowie das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling, die Handlung dieser Geschichte stammt von mir.  
Übersetzungen dieser Geschichte sind nur nach Absprache mit mir (Lalill) erlaubt.  
Es ist jedem außer mir selbst verboten diese Geschichte oder Auszüge aus dieser in meinem Namen oder unter einem anderen Namen zu veröffentlichen (egal wo), zu kopieren oder zu vervielfältigen.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
Dieser Disclaimer gilt für die gesamte Geschichte.

Dieser Oneshot ist für mein Wichtelkind **Anthi**!

Liebe Anthi,  
ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass es dir gefällt und zumindest ein bisschen so geworden ist, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast!  
Es fiel mir wirklich sehr schwer, diesen OS zu schreiben, denn obwohl ich dachte, dass es mir leichter fallen würde mit einem eigenen Charakter zu schreiben, habe ich festgestellt, dass es mir viel schwerer fällt. =D  
Ich habe das Ganze sehr oft geändert und bin immer noch nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, aber wie gesagt: Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ***Hogwarts, letztes Schuljahr aller Beteiligten***

„Himmel, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was für Idioten in eurem Jahrgang sind!", wiederholte Hermine, die gemeinsam mit einigen anderen ihr siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts wiederholte und nun gemeinsam mit Ginny und Luna in einem Jahrgang war. Ron und Harry waren nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und hatten stattdessen eine Aurorenausbildung begonnen.  
Die große Halle füllte sich langsam und das Mittagessen erschien auf den Tischen vor ihren Nasen. Ginny griff beherzt zu und erinnerte Hermine damit augenblicklich an Ron, auch wenn Ginny mit deutlich besseren Manieren aufwarten konnte.  
Luna saß – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – bei Ginny und Hermine am Tisch und tat sich bedächtig etwas Kartoffelbrei auf. Seit dem Krieg wurden die Häuserverteilung und die damit einhergehenden Regeln etwas lockerer gehandhabt, immerhin war es auch so schon alles schwer genug.  
„Selbst Malfoy wusste offenbar nicht, was er davon halten sollte", schnaubte Hermine und Ginny sagte: „Ja, aber Teach war schon immer so drauf."  
Luna, die ihren leicht verschwommenen Blick auf Kellan Teach am anderen Ende der Halle gerichtet hatte, runzelte die Stirn und meinte: „Ich denke, es ist schlimmer geworden."  
„Ich bin überrascht, dass ich nie vorher etwas von ihm gehört habe", fauchte Hermine, die ebenfalls zu Kellan hinüber sah, der am Slytherintisch damit beschäftigt war, seine Sitznachbarn zur Verzweiflung zu treiben.  
„Er war nicht in deinem Jahrgang, Hermine", erwiderte Luna sanft und Ginny fügte nickend hinzu: „Außerdem war er das ganze letzte Jahr angeblich nicht im Land. Hier wütete der Krieg und Feiglinge wie Teach verkriechen sich lieber."  
„Ach, deswegen ist er so braun gebrannt!", sagte Luna und ihre Stimme nahm einen leichten Klang der Überraschung an, während Hermine sich laut beschwerte, dass Kellan Teach eigentlich einen Jahrgang unter ihnen sein sollte, wenn er das letzte Jahr über ebenfalls nicht in Hogwarts gewesen war.  
Als sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zugewandt hatten und gerade über dies und jenes redeten, beugte sich Ginny mit einem Mal zu Luna hinüber. „Hey Luna, Teach starrt dich an!"  
Luna sah sich um und erblickte Kellan Teach an, der noch immer seine Sitznachbarn vollquatschte.  
Sie wollte sich schon fragend zu Ginny umdrehen und ihr sagen, dass diese Unrecht hatte, als Ginny meinte: „Nicht DER Teach, Luna. Der andere! Aber jetzt schaut er schon weg …"  
Lunas Blick wanderte weiter zu Kellan Teachs Zwillingsbruder, der ein paar Plätze weiter links neben seinem Bruder saß und nun bedächtig das Essen auf seinem Teller hin und her zu schieben schien.  
„Seltsam", kommentierte Hermine die Situation, bevor sie und Hermine sich wieder ihrer Diskussion darüber widmeten, was in den Abschlussprüfungen alles dran kommen würde.

Als sie kurze Zeit später aufstanden, und die Halle verließen, schien das Übel sie einzuholen.  
Kellan Teach kam hinter ihnen aus der Halle, grinste süffisant und warf Ginny eine Kusshand zu, die diese ignorierte. „Hey Loony", rief er. „Wie wärs? Du und ich … heute Nacht?"  
Ginny schnaubte, Hermine machte ein empörtes Gesicht und Luna sagte: „Danke Kellan, aber ich denke, das möchte ich nicht."  
„Dann verpasst du was", grinste er und wollte schon mit weiteren Anzüglichkeiten fortfahren, als sein Zwillingsbruder ebenfalls aus der Großen Halle trat und ihn ohne Umschweife mit sich zog. Zuvor warf er Luna ein schüchternes Lächeln zu, dass diese begeistert erwiderte.  
Ginny, die ihrem Blick folgte, sagte: „Hat der eine dich gerade angelächelt?" Ihre Stimme nahm einen leicht schrillen Ton an und sogar Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Luna zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ja, wieso? Ich fühle mich dadurch nicht beleidigt, keine Angst", sagte Luna verträumt und dachte daran, dass dieser Slytherin eigentlich ein sehr schönes Lächeln hatte.  
„Na, dann ist ja gut", prustete Hermine lachend, doch sowohl sie als auch Ginny schienen die Situation merkwürdig zu finden, wie Luna registrierte. Sie dagegen verstand nicht, was falsch an einem Lächeln sein sollte – sie lächelte andauernd die Menschen um sich herum an! Das machte die Welt doch gleich viel schöner …

„Sie bilden bitte Zweierteams und üben die Verwandlung abwechselnd, da ich es nicht geschafft habe, eine Katze pro Schüler zu organisieren", rief Professor McGonagall und schritt zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Diese Verwandlung wird mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in den Abschlussprüfungen dran kommen, also nehmen Sie aus dieser Unterrichtsstunde mit, was sie können und konzentrieren Sie sich!"  
Verdrossenes Gemurmel folgte, während die Schüler um Luna herum sich zu Zweierteams zusammenfanden. Lunas Blick wanderte zu Ginny mit der sie häufig ein Team bildete, doch diese unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Hermine, in der Ginny offenbar bereits eine Teampartnerin gefunden hatte.  
Schneller, als man es bei einem Haufen Schüler erwarten würde, hatten sich mehrere Teams gebildet. Luna sah sich um, sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Wenn Sie mal nicht mit Ginny zusammenarbeiten konnte, blieb sie meist als Letzte oder eine der Letzten übrig. Sie versuchte, sich nicht allzu viel daraus zu machen.  
Luna war den meisten ihrer Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler in vielen Dingen weit voraus und sie wusste das.  
Als die Teams begannen, sich zu setzen, standen nur Luna und ein Slytherin mit dunklen Haaren im Raum herum und so machte Luna sich auf in seine Richtung und ging im Kopf noch mal alles über die Verwandlung durch, die sie gleich durchführen sollten.  
„Wollen wir uns setzen?", fragte Luna und deutete auf den letzten freien Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.  
Ihr Partner nickte und sagte: „Lovegood, oder?"  
Nach so vielen Jahren in demselben Jahrgang war es fast unmöglich den Namen eines Mitschülers NICHT zu kennen, und da Luna wusste, dass sie in ihrem Jahrgang den Ruf hatte, „seltsam" zu sein, war sie sicher, dass er ihren Namen eigentlich wusste.  
Deswegen lächelte sie, als sie ihm bestätigend zunickte und sagte: „Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn du mich Luna nennen würdest. Das klingt viel netter und persönlicher."  
Kurz starrte er sie an, doch dann stimmte er zu und die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Die schwarz-weiß gefleckte Katze, die in einem unsichtbaren Käfig vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand, miaute Aufmerksamkeit heischend und Luna rief sich die Zauberformel und deren Betonung in den Kopf.  
„Darf ich anfangen?", fragte sie den Slytherin neben sich und bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte.  
„Ja, klar", murmelte er schwach und wandte den Blick ab, bevor Luna mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Katze zielte und den Zauber sprach.  
Professor McGonagall schritt unterdessen durch die Schülerreihen und besah sich die Ergebnisse.  
„Denken Sie daran, was ich Ihnen erklärt und gezeigt habe! Die Verwandlung einer Katze in eine Schildkröte ist schwierig, also fokussieren Sie Ihre Gedanken und lassen Sie sich nicht ablenken oder entmutigen!"  
Als Professor McGonagall zu Ihrem Tisch kam, nickte sie Luna zu. „Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood. Das hier ist ein guter Anfang!"  
Und obwohl Lunas Schildkröte laut miaute und einen schwarz-weiß gefleckten Panzer trug, sah sie mehr nach einer Schildkröte aus, als die Erzeugnisse der meisten Mitschüler.  
Einzig Hermines Schildkröte schien besser gelungen als Lunas, doch auch sie miaute herzergreifend.  
„Soll ich dich auch beim Vornamen nennen?", fragte Luna den Slytherin neben sich und musterte ihn interessiert.  
Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie immer wieder sehr lange ansah.  
„Klar, ähm, ich bin Nathan." Seine Stimme war ruhig und er sah sie nicht an.  
„Hallo Nathan", erwiderte Luna fröhlich, während Professor McGonagall der Reihe nach alle Schildkröten und Möchtegernschildkröten in Katzen zurück verwandelte.  
„Jetzt bist du dran", sagte Luna, doch Nathan wirkte plötzlich gar nicht mehr so ruhig und murrte: „Ich bin nicht so gut in Verwandlung …"  
Lächelnd legte Luna ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du machst das schon. Zum Lernen sind wir doch hier und ich glaube an dich!"  
„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!", schnaubte er, doch Luna sah den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen trotzdem.  
Leider bestätigte Nathans Schildkröte, die einen wuscheligen Fellpanzer, Krallen und einen Katzenschwanz hatte, seine Aussage.  
Seltsamerweise sagte Professor McGonagall ihm, er solle sich doch mehr auf seine Verwandlung als auf seine Teampartnerin konzentrieren, woraufhin Finley Quarter am Nachbartisch einen Lachanfall bekam.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Luna recht unspektakulär, aber vielleicht kam einem nach dem Krieg auch einfach alles irgendwie unspektakulär vor. Hogwarts war größtenteils wiederaufgebaut worden und erst in den Winterferien war Luna zu Hause bei ihrem Vater gewesen und hatte mit ihm das schönste Weihnachtsfest seit Langem verbracht. Sogar Mister Ollivander besuchte sie hin und wieder, wenn sich ihr die Gelegenheit bot. Der Krieg hatte vieles verändert, doch es war wichtig nach vorne zu schauen, das wusste auch Luna.  
Hermine lernte so viel wie eh und je und es schien allen um sie herum gut zu gehen und dennoch war nicht alles gut. Luna wusste nur nicht genau, was es war. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit diesen komischen Bauchgefühlen zu tun, die sie manchmal verspürte, wenn sie mit Nathan sprach oder ihn ansah oder … sonst etwas. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Seit dem Krieg versuchten die Häuser untereinander besser miteinander auszukommen und so hatte Luna beschlossen, sich einen Freund in jedem Haus zu suchen. Sie hielt es für eine gute Idee. In Gryffindor hatte sie schon Freunde, Freunde wie Ginny und Hermine. In Hufflepuff verstand sie sich gut mit Evie, mit der sie ab und an Hausaufgaben machte, in Ravenclaw versuchte sie Freundschaft mit den Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal zu schließen und in Slytherin hatte sie sich nach einiger Zeit der Beobachtung für Nathan Teach entschieden. Er war der Zwillingsbruder von diesem lauten Jungen mit den schrecklichen Sprüchen, doch Nathan war sehr ruhig, sehr schlau und Luna dachte, dass man mit ihm bestimmt gut ‚Freunde' sein könnte. Hin und wieder versuchte sie mit ihm zu reden, aber es war nicht einfach, wie Luna fand.

Eines Tages war Luna gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte darüber nach, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Gras nicht grün, sondern lila wäre und ob das etwas verändern würde, als sie Nathan Teach bemerkte, der plötzlich neben ihr ging. Aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen, sah sie ihn groß an, doch er lächelte ihr verlegen zu und sagte: „Hallo Luna."  
„Oh hi!" Ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Wohin gehst du?", fragte er und sie sah ihn weiter an, bis er den Blick abwendete. „In meinen Gemeinschaftsraum", informierte sie ihn, und als er nickte, war es wieder still um sie herum. „Wenn das Gras um uns herum lila wäre … wie fändest du das? Denkst du, es wäre hübsch?"  
Luna war es gewohnt, dass die Leute sie merkwürdig anstarrten, wenn sie ihnen Fragen stellte oder dass die Leute lachten oder ihr gemeine Worte an den Kopf warfen, doch Nathan lachte nicht. Er schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob lila gut mit den anderen Farben unserer Welt harmonieren würde. Ein blauer Himmel und lila Gras? Hat doch einen ziemlich kitschigen Touch oder?"  
Luna legte den Kopf schief.  
„Andererseits wäre es auch lustig, aber die Frage, die sich mir stellt ist folgende: Wenn Gras lila ist … Sind die Blumen und Bäume es dann auch zum Teil?"  
„Ich denke schon", murmelte Luna verträumt.  
„Dann denke ich, dass lila Gras nicht ‚hübsch' wäre", resümierte Nathan noch immer vollkommen ernst.  
„Ich glaube, ich höre ein Ticki", sagte Luna völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und blieb stehen.  
„Tickis sind winzige pelzige Tierchen, die in hohlen Kerzen leben. Mein Vater hat darüber einen Artikel geschrieben und–"  
„Ich weiß", unterbrach Nathan sie. „Ich habe den Artikel gelesen."  
Luna konnte sich nicht erinnern bei einem Gespräch jemals so verwundert über einen anderen Menschen gewesen zu sein. Ob sich die Leute so fühlten, wenn sie mit ihr redeten?  
„Oh, das ist schön", lächelte sie deshalb und dann – als wäre es Normalste der Welt – griff sie nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen.  
Luna wusste nicht genau, warum sie das getan hatte, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Tickis hinter dieser Geste steckten und nicht das warme Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch und das Lächeln, dass sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihr Gesicht schlich, wenn sie Nathan ansah.  
Nathan ließ sie los, als sie im Turm der Ravenclaws angekommen waren. Unterwegs hatten ihnen viele Schüler merkwürdige und neugierige Blicke zugeworfen, einige hatten Nathan mit vollkommenem Unverständnis betrachtet – sogar einige Ravenclaws.  
Doch es schien ihm nichts auszumachen und würde er sie nicht so süß und verlegen anschauen, hätte sie einen Trick hinter seinem Verhalten vermutet. Luna wusste wirklich nicht, was sie von dieser ganzen Situation halten sollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass hier etwas anders war als in ihrer Freundschaft zu Hermine, Ginny oder Harry. Was genau das war – nun, sie hatte einen Verdacht.

Am nächsten Tag hielt Luna abwartend nach Ginny und Hermine Ausschau bis diese die Große Halle betraten. Luna, die bereits fertig mit Frühstücken war, setzte sich sogleich an den Gryffindortisch und machte eine ernste Miene.  
„Ginny", sagte sie. „Ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten!"  
Bei diesen ernsten Worten sahen ihre Freundinnen (Luna liebte dieses Wort!) sie erschrocken an und Luna fuhr fort. „Da ist dieser Junge und … ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich von Tickis befallen bin, aber Vater hat noch nicht heraus gefunden, wie man sie los wird, wenn man sie bereits hat! Ich habe ihm schon einen Brief geschrieben …"  
Anstatt Luna zu fragen, wie sie sich fühlte und was sie schon ausprobiert hätte, um sich zu heilen, oder vielleicht, was Tickis überhaupt waren (alles Fragen, die Luna erwartet hatte!), fragte Ginny: „Welcher Junge?"  
„Nathan Teach", erklärte Luna und ihre Augen wurden groß. „Meint ihr, er ist auch befallen?"  
„Teach?", hisste Hermine und sah hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins. „Etwa dieser schreckliche Typ, der so verhaltensauffällig ist, dass er für die Schule eigentlich nicht mehr tragbar ist?"  
Wut hatte sich in Hermines Stimme geschlichen und Ginny, die neben Hermine saß, meinte: „Hermine, beruhig dich. Nathan ist der andere Teach, der Zwillingsbruder von deinem neuen Hassobjekt!"  
„Ach der", sagte Hermine wegwerfend und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. „Also was ist mit ihm?"  
„Nichts ist mit ihm!", rief Luna aus und erneut gab sie ihrer Stimme einen sehr ernsten Klang um die Dringlichkeit ihres Anliegens zu unterstreichen. „Ich bin von Tickis befallen!"  
„Okay", sagte Ginny schmatzend. „Was sind deine Symptome?"  
„Hmm …", machte Luna. „Ich habe seltsame Anfälle. Meine Hände beginnen dann zu schwitzen, mein Herz pocht sehr schnell und laut, ich bin plötzlich sehr nervös, mein Bauch fühlt sich komisch an und mir wird ein bisschen schwummerig. Außerdem verspüre ich das Bedürfnis vermehrt zu seufzen!"  
„Wann treten diese Anfälle denn auf, Luna?", fragte Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen, das Luna nicht verstand.  
„Immer, wenn ich mit Nathan rede oder ihn sehe. Deswegen ist er wahrscheinlich auch befallen! Unsere Tickis kommunizieren miteinander!"  
„Ich glaube, da kommuniziert etwas ganz anderes bei euch beiden miteinander", kicherte Hermine und sie betrachtete Nathan Teach, der neben seinem Bruder saß und diesen genervt ignorierte.  
„Aber ich finde, er sieht ganz gut aus", sagte Ginny zu Hermine und musterte Nathan abschätzig. „Ich meine, klar, er ist ein Slytherin und hat offenbar eine gestörte und nervige Familie - hätte also wer Besseres sein können - aber passt schon."  
„Ich glaube, du bist wirklich krank!", wandte Hermine sich dann, noch immer kichernd, an Luna. „Ich denke, du bist liebeskrank!"  
Ginny nickte noch immer grinsend und Luna wusste nicht ganz, was sie davon halten sollte.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand sie ruckartig auf und sagte kalt: „Nein, es sind bestimmt die Tickis!"  
Und dann verließ sie die Große Halle, zwei verwirrte Gryffindors zurücklassend.

Luna wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, es machte ihr Angst. Diese komischen Symptome, die Gefühle – und noch viel mehr, dass es vielleicht doch keine Tickis waren.

In den nächsten Tagen trafen Nathan und Luna sich häufiger – in der Bibliothek, draußen am See, im Raum der Wünsche … Und je besser sie sich kennenlernten, desto selbstsicherer wurde Nathan und desto mehr vertraute Luna ihm.  
Sie mochte es, wie er sprach. So schön ruhig und gelassen und wie er zu allem einen klugen Kommentar wusste.  
Und sie mochte es, wie er sie ansah und wie seine Augen im Sonnenlicht strahlten.  
Sie mochte es, wie er lachte und wie er die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs steckte und vor allem mochte sie es, dass er sie ernst nahm, egal was sie auch sagte.  
Mit der Zeit wurden ihre Gespräche länger und es wurde einfacher miteinander zu reden.  
Luna war zwar noch immer gut mit Ginny und Hermine befreundet, aber über Nathan und die Tickis wollte sie nicht mehr sprechen.  
Stattdessen erzählte sie Nathan eines Tages von ihrer Tickitheorie und da küsste er sie. Einfach so. Draußen auf dem grünen Gras in der hellen Frühlingssonne.  
Seine Lippen waren weich und warm, seine Hand lag an ihrer Wange und es war ein sehr, sehr süßer Kuss.

„Ich WUSSTE es", plärrte Ginny hinter ihnen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit färbte sich Nathans Gesicht wieder tiefrot, während Luna glücklich lächelte und seine Hand nahm.  
Während Ginny sich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht trollte, sagte Luna: „Ich glaube, ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne, Nathan. Aber anderes als Ginny oder Harry."  
Und Nathan grinste und sagte: „Na, das hoffe ich auch!"  
In den nächsten Tagen wurde Luna sehr oft von Tickis befallen, die sie dazu brachten, Nathan sowohl leidenschaftlich, als auch sanft, als auch lange zu küssen. Draco Malfoy nannte sie zwar jedes Mal „die beiden Verrückten", aber auch das ging vorüber und selbst Kellan Teach schien sich Luna gegenüber am Riemen zu reißen.  
Zwar trieb er Hermine mit seinem Verhalten im Unterricht nach wie vor zur Weißglut, doch als Luna eines Abends mit Ginny und den Teachzwillingen ein Spiel namens „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" spielte, stellte sich heraus, dass sogar Kellan Teach ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner war – vorausgesetzt, er war sternhagelvoll und dem Feuerwhiskey sehr zugeneigt.

Als das Schuljahr sich dem Ende zuneigte und die Abschlussprüfungen näher rückten, sahen Luna und Nathan sich weniger, da sie beide wirklich viel lernen mussten. Dennoch war sich Luna sicher, dass Nathan sie nach dem Schuljahresende besuchen kommen würde, damit sie gemeinsam Plimpies angeln konnten.  
Die seltenen Treffen mit Nathan, auf die Luna sich stets mehr als auf alles andere freute, wurden nicht selten von Kellan unterbrochen, der Nathan bat, mit ihm zu lernen. Als Kellan dann doch einmal fern blieb, lagen Luna und Nathan auf der Wiese am See in der wärmer werdenden Sonne und fragten sich gegenseitig Fakten für „Geschichte der Zauberei" ab.  
„Wann ermordete Yardley Platt zahlreiche Kobolde?", fragte Luna munter und durchblätterte ihr Schulbuch nach der Antwort, die sie selbst nicht wusste.  
Nathan zuckte die Schultern und sagte: „Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube, da hinten im Gras sitzt ein Rogel!"  
Luna runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was ist ein _Rogel_?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich - wie alle anderen auch - sehr freuen. ;)_


End file.
